


Take Risks

by SweetPoisonedHeart



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Brett is being a dick, Liam and Theo are partners, Liam is a Little Shit, M/M, Nerve AU, idk what's this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 17:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14698845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPoisonedHeart/pseuds/SweetPoisonedHeart
Summary: Liam is the captain of the lacrosse team. That should make him popular amongst all the pupils in their high school? But no, he’s not popular. Brett Talbot is the star of the lacrosse team and the most wanted guy in the whole high-school, making Liam to look like he’s just a winning-games-making-strategies machine. That’s why Liam’s fed up with this shit, that’s why he accepted being a player in this goddamn dangerous game.





	Take Risks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LI0NH34RT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/gifts).



> Okay so this is something I wrote for the thiam week in January and decided to post it here because I also decided to write the second part. It's probably very poorly written and unedited, but I'm afraid to even look over it again lol.  
> This is for Janna for actually convincing me to write the second part too. You're a gift! ❤❤

Liam is the captain of the lacrosse team. That should make him popular amongst all the pupils in their high school? But no, he’s not popular. Brett Talbot is the star of the lacrosse team and the most wanted guy in the whole high-school, making Liam to look like he’s just a winning-games-making-strategies machine. That’s why Liam’s fed up with this shit, that’s why he accepted being a player in this goddamn dangerous game.

He was looking nervous at Mason who’s holding the phone in both of his hands filming the blue eyed boy’s live dare.

“Are you sure Li?”;, Mason asked frowning, voice full of emotions.

“For fuck’s sake, yes Mason, I am sure! If I wasn’t sure I wouldn’t play this game!”, Liam said exasperated to his best friend. Oh, but he wasn’t sure, not at all. He started to think that this idea it’s the worst he’ve ever had. “All right, let’s do this”, he told himself, getting ready to start the dare.

_ Oh, you probably wonder how he got in this situation. Well, let’s get back a few hours to see what made him take this decision. _

_ Earlier that day _

Liam’s feet carried him towards the boys’ locker room, whistling a song that he heard this morning at the radio. Today was an important game they had to play and because he is the captain he had to be there in time to discuss with his teammates about the strategies and discipline.

He got there early so he had time to scroll a little through his social media accounts before putting on the equipment. He liked a few pictures of his friends’ and responded to a few texts, but before he could put down his phone, he got a notification about being tagged in a photo. He unlocked the phone curious to see what it is about. Immediately a smile crept on his face. The picture is Hayden’s, his crush. She wanted to thank Liam for the photo she took for her. Liam really liked that photo. It’s simple, but beautiful. The way he captured the sun in her hair and the way every little detail was visible in the photo, especially the way her brown eyes were glimmering while she smiles.

He almost dropped his phone when a big palm hits the locker near his head, the sound reverberating in his skull. He yelps, covering his right ear, looking up to see no one but Brett Talbot, one of his teammates.

“What the fuck dude?”, Liam spats, shooting a dirty look towards Brett.

“Well, I called your name three times, but I see that you are more preoccupied to stalk Romero’s Facebook”, Talbot replays, rolling his eyes, but a smirk present in his lips.

“What I-I wasn’t stalking her, she tagged me in a post. Not that any of this could be your business Talbot”, Liam growls, pushing Brett aside to get prepared. Brett just chuckled, pulling Liam’s nerves tighter.

“Yes, sure, lover boy”, and with that he joined another team player, Nolan Holloway. He clenched his teeth, feeling how the anger cracked beneath his skin. He put his equipment quickly, with aggressive moves, while Corey, his best friend’s boyfriend looked at him questioning. Liam just looked at him before gathering the team.

Ten minutes later they entered on the field, ready and in positions. Liam gripped his Lacrosse stick tighter, waiting for the referee to blow the whistle. When the whistle is blown, Liam takes control of the ball, swirling around the players of the other team and running towards the goal, but before he could do that, he is tackled to the ground, pushing all the air out of his lungs. He heard the public making disappointment noises as the adversary has the ball. He growls, getting again on his feet, ignoring the sharp sting of pain on left side of his ribs.

He saw Brett taking over the ball and running towards the goal, making gracious movements and throwing the ball in the goal. Anger and jealousy bubbler in his guts as he started running.

___________

The game ended up with them winning. Of course, most of the goals were marked by Brett and of course, the coach gave him a long speech, criticising his captaincy and of course all he could do was to listen as coach was talking about how great was Brett. Yeah, sure, Brett was the best, as if he was the captain of the team or as if he was making the winning strategies.

As he made his way back to his locker he saw some players from his team gathered watching something on a phone. They laughed at something and that made Liam curious.

“What are you guys watching?”, he says, peering over their heads. There were some scenes of people doing stupid things, like running naked in public, stealing things, making strange noises and many others.

“A collage of the best dares that have been made in Nerve. It’s so funny to watch”, one of them said like it’s the best thing that happened in the world so far. He knew what Nerve is, but he was never interested in finding out what kind of dares are in it or how is it played.

“Oh, cool”, he said taking some steps back, retaking his route towards his locker. He started stripping, putting his equipment in the sports bag he usually takes when he has trainings or when he goes to gym.

“I bet you don’t have the balls to play Nerve, Dunbar”, Brett’s voice made his body to still, stopping his actions. He squared his jaw as he retakes his actions. “Oh c’mon Liam , don’t ignore me, you know I’m right. You don’t want to disappoint your mommy, aren’t you? I mean you need to be home before the bed time, aren’t you”, he says mockingly, making Liam’s anger to burn brighter.

He still ignores Brett on his way to the door.

_ Let’s see if you can still tell me that I don’t have the balls to play Nerve after this. _

_____________

_ In present _

So that’s how Liam ended in this diner, watching the tables and examining the people. Mason and Corey stayed behind, filming as Liam tried to fulfill his dare, but it’s so hard when he can’t find someone to complete it with. From all of the stupid dares that he could get, he has to make out with a stranger for 5 seconds.

“Liam, come on, just pick someone! You don’t have enough time”, Mason announced him.

“Okay, okay. Uhm…”, he bit his lip looking around until his eyes landed on a guy who’s face was hidden by a book written by Virginia Wolf, ‘To the Lighthouse’ written on the old looking cover.

Liam heads in that way, taking a harsh breathe as Corey and Mason picked a nearby table to get a good angle. He stopped near the guy who doesn’t seem like he sensed Liam’s presence. Liam wiped his sweaty palms on the material of his jeans and looked in the direction of Mason’s and Corey’s table. He bit his lip again and opened his mouth.

“T-to the Lighthouse, that’s my favorite book”, Liam stuttered, cursing internally for the stupid line.  _ You just need to complete the dare you idiot, not ramble nonsenses! _

The guy lowered the book, raising his face towards Liam. Liam suddenly felt his mouth dry as he was met the bright green eyes of the guy. The guy scanned him from head to toe, as Liam felt his cheeks burning. Liam managed to put a shy smile on his face.

“Really?”, the green-eyed boy asked, a light grin pulling at his lips. Liam shook his head, averting his eyes from his lips. He looked again at the table Cory and Mason were staying, Corey making a movement with his hand that suggested him to keep going. “Please, tell me that they get to the lighthouse in the end?”, The guy’s sweet voice drew again his attention.

“Uhm…”, he started, but the boy cut him off.

“Actually, don’t tell me”, he said smiling, his nose making a cute gesture as he did it. “Aaah, okay, just tell me real quick”, he gave up, still watching Liam with intensity.

“Uh, yeah, they do actually, but this is not what it is about. The lighthouse meant something different for each of the characters. Basically represents the things they want the most in life and I’m sorry I’m completely geeking out and ruining the story”, he said closing his eyes for a brief moment. The guy left out a kid little laugh.

“No, I was the one that asked”, he said as Liam turned again his head towards the table, catching Mason’s eyes roll. He pursed his lips before he turns again his head towards the boy. They stood a few seconds in silence, before Liam took a deep breath and launching forward, sealing his lips with the guy’s, as he left out a surprised yelp. Liam closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of the soft lips on his. Liam almost sighed in the kiss, but suppressed the reaction, not wanting to creep the guy more than he already did.

He was sure he stayed longer than 5 seconds, but he really didn’t care. After he pulled away his lips from the guy’s he he looked for a moment at his still surprised face, lips parted and kiss swollen.

“Okay, bye”, Liam said quickly before he literally run to his friends’ table, flopping down on the bench and letting out a laugh as he caught his breath.

“I don’t even know why I am embarrassed”, Corey left out as the three of them slide lower on their seats, trying to get away from the guy’s view.

“Did you get all?”, Liam asked still breathless.

“Yes, all six episodes”, Mason left out sarcastically, rolling his eyes and handing the phone back to Liam. Liam took it and raised on his seat, looking at the table the guy was before, a frown settling in his face.

“Where did he go?”, he asked, turning his gaze towards his friends.

“I have no clue”, Mason replayed, the same expression settling on his face as he watched too the empty seat. Liam buried his face in his palms, moaning frustrated. His phone got a notification, attracting all the three pairs of eyes on it. Liam opened the message from Nerve, reading.

“Liam, 100 dollars were veered in your account…”, he scrunched his face, raising his eyes to meet Mason’s. “Do you think I should check it out?”

“Yeah, totally check it out”, Mason said as if it was already obvious.

A sound like the one people make when they announce a toast made them look behind Liam. He turned in an uncomfortable position, but he really didn’t care as he watched the guy he kissed earlier, starting to sing a completely stupid love song, hopping from a table from another.

“What the fuck is he doing?”, Corey asked behind him.

“I have no clue”, Mason responded a absent.

Liam watched fascinated as the guy’s beautiful voice sung the horrible song, people clearly entertained by the funny show and singing along with him. The green-eyed boy hopped on a table and then on another, the whole time looking in Liam’s eyes. Liam’s cheeks burned brighter as he watched the man, making his way towards their table.

“He’s singing to you?”, Corey said near him in a whisper, but he wasn’t paying attention, but Mason denied looking at a woman who was holding a phone, filming him.

“No, it’s a dare, it’s a dare”, he said pointing at the woman.

As the song came to an end, people started to applause, the guy bowing as if he was on a scene, appreciating the crowds reactions. The woman handed the guy his phone after he got off the table. He thanked her and then headed towards their table. He stopped near them.

“You won your dare, congratulations”, Liam said, watching as the guy smirked at him.

“Well, it seems like I did”, he replayed cocky.

“Mine was totally embarrassing, but hey, at least I got a 100 bucks”, Liam said, asking himself why he was still talking.

“Yeah”, he said flopping on the sit beside him stretching his arm on the headrest behind him. Liam awkwardly, made some space for the guy. “They just told me to sit at that table and a random kid gave me that book”, said taking a chip from the basket that was placed on the table. Corey and Mason watched him with weird looks on their faces.

“Yeah, my favorite book…”, Liam huffed rolling his eyes.

“Yes, because it’s on your Facebook page. They know all the informations about you Liam”, Corey stated.

“Your name is Liam?”, the guy asked, looking at him with his eyebrows raised.

“Uhm, yeah. You just heard that”, he says, a little awkward as he scratched a hand on the back of his neck.

“Well, it was nice to talk to you guys, but I have to go”, he said taking another chip and raising from his seat. But as he just went to walk out of the diner, a sound came from both their phones. They opened the notifications from Nerve reading the dare and then they looked at each other.

“What?”, Mason asked taking the phone reading the dare out loud. “Go to the city with him”. His face made a weird expression and then looked up at the guy.

“Looks like the Watchers like is together”, he stated.

“Yeah, but you can’t even go to the city, right?”, Corey’s voice making itself heard.

“Yeah, actually, I can’t go to the city. I didn’t plan to go farther than one dare”, Liam told the boy.

“Are you sure? It’s 200 bucks”, he said tentatively.

“He’s sure, man”, Mason told him, nodding, with a fake smile on his face. The guy looked at him unimpressed then shifted his gaze towards Liam.

“Are they always telling you what to do?”, he asked, raising a questioning brow.

“No, no. They never tell me what to do”, Liam rushed to say, Corey huffing in front of him.

“Well, I’ll be outside if you change your mind”, and with that he got out on the door. Liam’s eyes lingered a second on his silhouette outside the window then looked at his friends. A devilish smile crept on his face as they catched what he was trying to do. He raised himself from the sit and whispered a guilty “sorry” to them then headed out the doors.

There was the guy, sitting on a motorcycle , waiting for him as he said before. He was holding a helmet in his hand. Without any words, Liam took the helmet that was handed to him and put it while he hopped behind the buy.

“You don’t need a helmet?”, Liam asked circling his arms around the boy’s abs.

“Nah, I’m good”, he said as if it wasn’t a big deal. He started the motorcycle and before they could leave Liam voiced one of his thoughts.

“Well, if we are going to be partners for this dare, I should, at least, know your name”.

“My name is Theo, at your services, your Majesty”, he mocked, laughing as he took of from the parking lot of the diner, onto the streets of Seattle.


End file.
